La Fatalité du Toast
by Lascka
Summary: Il était maudit. Son destin était maudit. Ses repas étaient maudits. Pourtant, il continu de se battre pour avaler quelque chose le matin. Suivez les aventures palpitante de Sawada Tsunayoshi qui essaye de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Y arrivera-t-il ?
1. La Fatalité du Toast

**Résumé** : Il était maudit. Son destin était maudit. Ses repas étaient maudits. Pourtant, il continu de se battre pour avaler quelque chose le matin. Suivez les aventures palpitante de Sawada Tsunayoshi qui essaye de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Y arrivera-t-il ?

**Couple** : -

**Genre** : Humour.

**Classement** : Tout public

**Crédit** : Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn est l'œuvre de la mangaka Akira Amano-sensei. Je ne suis que l'humble auteur qui a imaginé et écrit ce petit divertissement.

Et voici une autre histoire ou Tsuna est presque rendu fous par sa famille. Pauvre Tsuna… TT_TT

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre : La Fatalité du Toast**

Il y a plusieurs choses que Tsuna détestait le matin. Il y a d'abord le réveil de Reborn. Entre les coups de feu, de pieds et de poing sur la tête et le ventre, sans compter les chocs électriques qui menaçaient de le tuer chaque matin, il avait de la chance de pouvoir finalement sortir de son lit en un seul morceau. Ensuite, et ça ne loupait jamais, après avoir fait sa toilette et passé son uniforme, il devait se battre avec ténacité pour pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner.

Bataille qu'il perdait tout le temps. Et là commençait une dernière bataille des plus âpres. La bataille pour pouvoir manger son toast.

Et c'était un combat sanglant.

* * *

Tsuna partait en courant de sa maison, son éternel toast à la bouche. Encore, ce matin, il n'avait pas réussi à avoir un petit déjeuné décent. Mais ça ne changeait pas de l'habitude. Il était simplement déprimé de s'être habitué à quelque chose de si stupide.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il mâchouillait son toast, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il releva soudainement la tête en entendant une voix l'appeler.

- Hé ! Tsuna !

- Juudaime !

Il sourit en voyant ses deux amis en train de le saluer au coin du carrefour. Il sourit et voulu leur répondre.

Malheureusement il inspira en même temps qu'un morceau de sa tartine se détachait. Il avala de travers et au lieu d'une réponse compréhensible, il s'étouffa et, une main sur le torse se mit à tousser. Paniqués, ses deux amis, dont un au bord de l'apoplexie coururent vers lui pour lui frapper dans le dos.

Tsuna finit par prendre une grande inspiration, ayant finalement réussi à avaler ce qui coinçait. Il sourit pour rassurer ses deux Gardiens, et Gokudera se proposa pour exploser le toast qui avait faillit étouffer le Dixième du nom. Tsuna cria d'horreur et secoua violement la tête alors que Yamamoto ria à gorge déployé de l'emportement du métis.

Oublié, le toast restait tranquillement par terre, là où il était tombé quand Tsuna s'était étranglé alors que les trois amis partaient vers l'école où ils seraient sûrement mordus à mort pour leur retard par un certain préfet.

* * *

Un nouveau matin, toujours la même chose.

Tsuna était tombé dans les escaliers une fois de plus ce matin, et il s'était fait mal au nez. Il décida que le contact avec le mur si tôt le matin était à éviter le plus possible. Bien entendu il n'avait pas pu manger, et s'était trouvé obliger de prendre une des tartine grillées s'il voulait avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac pour tenir ce matin.

Il était donc en train de courir, bien décidé à manger son toast. Il mâcha proprement le morceau de pain, souhaitant éviter l'expérience de la veille. Il le tenait d'une main, et s'apprêtait à mordre dedans pour la deuxième fois seulement quand il reçu un violent coup dans le dos accompagné par un rugissement :

- Ooh ! Sawada ! Tu vas EXTRÊMEMENT bien ?

Il lâcha son toast qui atterrit par terre. Seulement, emporté par l'élan donné par son énergique Gardien, il s'avança de quelques pas, et bien entendu, marcha sur sa tartine. Il glissa aussi sûrement que s'il venait de marcher sur un savon d'une salle de bain trempée, et pour la deuxième fois ce matin là, son visage rencontra notre mère la terre avec une EXTRÊME violence.

Alors que Ryohei rigolait à gorge déployé des méthodes EXTRÊME de Tsuna, ce dernier se demanda s'il ne voulait pas rester dans cette position à tout jamais.

* * *

Mercredi matin. Aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à obtenir un peu de confiture et à prendre deux tartines ! C'était vraiment une journée à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Cela annonçait une bonne journée pour changer.

C'était ce dont Tsuna était persuadé en allant à l'école en courant. Un sourire ravi sur le visage. Il contemplait une vision rare. Deux tartines ! Avec assez de confiture au milieu pour que son petit déjeuner paraisse épais ! C'était tellement incroyable qu'il avait presque envie de pleurer. Il bénit la quelconque déité qui avait décidé de lui accorder ce petit bonheur.

Avec un air de pur ravissement, il s'apprêtait à mordre dans ses DEUX tartines avec de la CONFITURE !... Quand son Hyper Intuition s'alarma soudain. Obéissant à se signal qui lui avait sauvé la vie un nombre incroyable de fois, il jeta vivement ses toasts au loin. Même pas deux secondes après, il était soufflé par une explosion.

Il tomba en arrière, et son crâne rencontra l'asphalte avec empressement. Tsuna mit un moment à se remettre et à se redresser. Toujours un peu sonné, il essaya de comprendre, de saisir la raison qui l'avait encore empêché de pouvoir manger quelque chose ce matin. Quand une voix criarde retentit.

- Bwahahahahah ! Baka-Tsuna ! Ça c'est pour m'avoir prit ma confiture !

Tsuna releva la tête pour rencontrer le mini et autoproclamé hitman en peau de vache qui lui avait été confié par la famille Bovino dans le seul but de lui pourrir la vie. Lambo était sur un des murets des voisin, rigolant bruyamment d'avoir réussi à glisser une de ses grenades dans le toast de Tsuna.

Ce dernier se fit avec un détachement incroyable une remarque pourtant macabre. Il savait que ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. La pierre tombale de ce morveux. Son humeur devait être visible même pour Lambo, car après un cri apeuré, le gamin s'enfuit retrouver la mama.

Tsuna soupira et se releva avant de repartir vers l'école. L'estomac toujours aussi vide.

* * *

Il était en retard. Il était en retard. Rayez ça, il était mort ! Il allait se faire mordre à mort et il n'allait jamais pouvoir s'en remettre !

Tout ça c'était à cause de Reborn ! Pourquoi l'avoir forcé à réviser jusque tard dans la nuit pour un devoir de mathématiques qu'il louperait quel que soit ses efforts ? Les mathématiques et lui, c'était comme Gokudera et Bianchi, ils ne pouvaient jamais être au même endroit sans créer invariablement une répulsion physique.

En parlant de Bianchi, n'était-ce pas elle qui venait de le rappeler ? Il se retourna sans s'arrêter. Elle était au pas du portail, et semblait prête à lui lancer quelque chose.

- Tsuna ! Attrape !

Tsuna cria et ferma les yeux. Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle soit en colère contre lui ? Mais ce qui atterrit dans ses mains ouvertes… Oui. Même en ayant peur, il se devait de rattraper ce qu'elle lui lancerait s'il ne voulait pas subir le courroux de Reborn…Il avait donc mit ses mains en avant et attendit ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Mais quand il ne ressentit aucune douleur, il rouvrit un œil avant de prendre un air ébahi.

Un toast. Il releva les yeux. Bianchi le regardait avec un air gentil, et elle leva le pouce. Un sentiment de reconnaissance fusa en Tsuna. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'en faire un, et Bianchi avait eu la gentillesse de lui en préparer un.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et partit en courant, mangeant son toast.

Il rencontra sur le chemin ses deux meilleurs amis, et ils commencèrent à parler de l'interrogation à venir. Gokudera insulta le prof et Yamamoto se mit à rigoler. Tsuna parlait de moins en moins, une sensation étrange montant en lui.

À quelques pas de l'école, il s'écroula brusquement sur le trottoir et ne bougea plus, causant une crise aigue de panique à Gokudera, l'inquiétude sincère de Yamamoto et le regard indifférent d'Hibari (tant qu'ils n'étaient pas une nouvelle fois en retard…). Jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux parme s'approche et ne remarque tout haut.

- Hmm… Ce poison met donc ce temps là à agir…

Le teint de Gokudera tourna au vert blême et il s'écroula aux côtés de son patron. Yamamoto se retrouva tout seul pour porter les deux adolescents inconscients à l'infirmerie où il dû les soigner lui-même, car Shamal ne soignait pas les garçons, même pas quand il s'agissait du Dixième Boss des Vongola ou de son apprenti.

Ensuite, ils se firent tous les trois "disciplinés" pour être arrivé en retard en cours.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on était vendredi, et c'était une chance que se soit la fin de la semaine. L'estomac de Tsuna était toujours en train de se remettre de ce qu'il avait subit hier. Heureusement, il commençait à avoir l'habitude de manger le poison de Bianchi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait ainsi avoir, et il avait beau se jurer de ne plus jamais tomber dans le même piège… Reborn avait raison en disant qu'il était trop crédule.

Il soupira. Il regarda le toast innocent dans sa main. Il se demanda ironiquement qu'est-ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui qui l'empêcherait de se sustenter. Combien de temps avant qu'arrive une nouvelle catastrophe dont il semblait être l'aimant ? Combien de bouchées ? Serait-il de nouveau empoissonné ou se ferait-il exploser ?

Non, soyons réaliste pour une fois. Il avant fait très attention aujourd'hui à ce que ni Lambo ni Bianchi ne s'approche de son repas. Décidé, il mordit avec férocité dans son toast. Il attendit un moment, mais rien n'arriva. Il se détendit, et repartit tranquillement. Il était cette fois assez en avance pour ne pas avoir à courir. Il pouvait souffler et se détendre, profiter simplement de son petit-déjeuner.

- Tsuna !

Il se retourna vivement, son toast caché derrière lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il pâli en reconnaissant Dino arriver.

- J'ai apprit de Reborn qui tu t'es fait empoissonnée par Bianchi ! Tu ne veux pas faire un tour dans mon hôpital ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Dino. Il adorait ce grand frère adoptif, une des rares personnes à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il subissait avec Reborn vivant sous son toit. Ce n'était pas Dino qui le faisait trembler et reculer lentement. C'était le fait qu'il soit seul.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Avant que Tsuna n'ait la bonne idée de s'enfuir en courant, le fouet de Dino se détacha de sa ceinture et le boss blond cria en s'emmêlant les pieds dans son arme personnelle. Il tomba la tête la première sur le trottoir, et Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de grincer, ayant lui-même subit ça il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il ne compatit pas longtemps. Enzio fut projeté de la poche du mafieux et atterrit dans le caniveau, où elle prit une taille incroyable.

Tsuna hurla en lâchant finalement son toast, préférant survivre à manger.

Il finit par arriver au collège en retard malgré son avance initial, ayant dû prendre le temps d'avaler une de ses pilules pour sécher la tortue éponge et ramener son aîné un peu sonné à la maison où il se reposa toute la journée et profita (LUI !) de la cuisine de mama.

Il se fit mordre à mort.

* * *

On était le week-end. Avantage, pas d'école. Désavantage, il devait faire les courses pour sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas si grave, car il n'y avait pas d'école.

Il avait malgré tout dû se lever tôt à cause de son inhumain de tuteur et d'un entrainement tout aussi diabolique. Mais ce n'était pas grave, car il n'y avait pas d'école.

Il devrait aussi s'occuper des trois petits en rentrant, et surtout d'un gamin en peau de vache très collant et très capricieux. Mais ce n'était pas grave car il n'y avait pas d'école.

Oui, ce simple fait faisait que c'était une bonne journée. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de courir pour aller faire ses courses, et qu'il ne se ferait pas mordre à mort s'il arrivait en retard. C'était une très bonne journée. Encore meilleur grâce à ce qu'il avait réussi à subtiliser dans la cuisine.

Il se lécha les babine en contemplant son toast. Grillé à point et toujours tendre, il allait le déguster.

Il était sur le point de mordre dedans quand…

- Herbivore.

Tsuna se figea. Il ne se retourna même pas, priant de tout son être pour avoir mal entendu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait "herbivore". Rayez ça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui appelait quelqu'un "herbivore".

- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, menaça le préfet mécontent d'être ignoré.

Tsuna, maudissant pour la énième fois cette semaine son destin se retourna, lentement, toujours à mi-chemin de manger son petit-déjeuner. Hibari se tenait derrière lui, droit et fier. Tsuna aurait admit qu'il avait une certaine classe s'il n'arborait pas ce sourire qui lui promettait des ennuis.

Hibari était content. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et sans avoir besoin d'aller dans un de ces magasins qu'il haïssait, toujours plein de monde. Il désigna quelque chose et ordonna.

- Ça. Donne le moi.

Tsuna suivit le doigt et ne pu retenir un gémissement en constatant que son Gardien du Nuage parlait de son toast. De sa splendide tartine qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de goûter. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de tendre fatalement le morceau de pain, légèrement curieux dans son désespoir de savoir la raison de cette demande étrange.

Hibari s'éloigna sans un mot de remerciement et, tout en s'éloignant, brisa la tartine en plusieurs morceau avant de les mettre dans la paume de sa main ou Hibird s'installa et pépia joyeusement, ravi d'avoir son pain du matin, malgré que son maître n'en n'ai plus chez lui. Hibari sourit du comportement de son animal et repartit faire sa ronde.

Tsuna, plus déprimé que jamais de s'être vu refusé le plaisir d'enfin pouvoir manger quelque chose le matin repartit les épaules affaissées et la tête basse en direction du magasin pour faire les courses que ça mère lui avait demandé.

* * *

Il ne savait pas où il était. Tout était noir autour de lui. Il n'y avait ni horizon ni voute céleste. On ne pouvait pas différencier le ciel de la terre. Si jamais ces deux entités existaient encore à cet endroit.

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Non. La seule chose importante était le toast devant lui. Pourtant Tsuna ne bougea pas. Il ne se précipita sur lui pour l'avaler sans mises en garde. Il le zieutait d'un air suspicieux. Ce n'était pas normal.

Son intuition fut confirmée quand soudain le toast ouvrit deux yeux vairons.

- Kufufu~…

Un frisson d'effroi secoua le pauvre petit boss en apprentissage. Il recula, mais étrangement, le toast ne s'éloigna pas.

- Tu fais des rêves assez étranges, cher Vongola.

Tsuna s'empourpra. Mukuro sous-entendait-il qu'il rêvait de toast avant que l'illusionniste n'arrive dans son esprit ?

- C'est exactement ça, cher Vongola~ ! Kufufu~ !

Les yeux vairons se fermèrent comme si le toast se mettait à rire. Soudain, le rire si caractéristique se mit à retentir derrière Tusna, qui se retourna d'un seul mouvement. Il y avait une tartine en plus. Il y eu un troisième, puius un quatrième, puis une infinité de rire. Tsuna était entouré de toute part de tartine ricanantes qui explosaient, émettaient une étrange fumée parme. D'autre prenait une taille incroyable et encore plus gisaient par terre, n'attendant qu'une seule chose, qu'il perde l'équilibre en marchant dessus.

Tout aussi brusquement, des ananas aux feuilles bleus au lieu du vert habituel apparurent. Une chanson commença à retentir. Et Tsuna se trouva être le centre d'une ronde formée par les toasts et les ananas qui dansaient la samba.

Tsuna hurla. Il se réveilla en sursaut, pantelant et en sueur. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, et fut rassuré de voir qu'il était simplement dans se chambre. Il soupira et se détendit un petit peu, continuant malgré tout de trembler comme une feuille. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, enlevant les mèches humides collées à son front dans un soupir fébrile.

- Ça va Tsuna ?

L'adolescent sursauta une fois de plus, se tournant vers là où venait la voix. Il se détendit en constatant que ce n'était que Reborn. Il hocha la tête, encore trop secoué pour parler, mais il ne réussi pas à convaincre son tuteur qui fronça des sourcils. L'hitman le suivit des yeux comme un aigle, et le vit sortir de son lit en vacillant et de sa chambre. Il échangea un regard vers Léon qui ne répondit rien.

Tsuna se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage pour se remettre. Et pour calmer l'étrange sentiment qui montait en lui. C'était un sentiment inconnu mais pas si désagréable. Il finit de se rafraichir, et se recoucha rapidement.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla gentiment alors que le soleil caressait son visage. Il su alors que l'on était en fin de semaine, le seul jour où Reborn le laissait dormir en paix et se le laissait se réveiller sans douleur. Il s'habilla tranquillement et descendit. Il rencontra alors un Lambo qui était chassé par une I-Pin, parce qu'il lui avait piqué un jouet. Il les ignora soigneusement et passa dans le salon, où il fut salué par Fuuta à qui il répondit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Fuuta observa son grand-frère. Il avait dû mal dormir, il avait d'énormes valises sous les yeux, et n'avais pas son énergie habituelle. De plus, il semblait étrangement sombre. Fuuta lança un regard à Reborn, le mieux à même de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez son Tsuna-nii. Mais Reborn lui-même observait d'un œil curieux et, oserait-il le dire, inquiet son élève qui venait de se laisser tomber dans une chaise avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains.

Sa mère s'approcha de lui s'apprêtant à le saluer, mais s'arrêtant au dernier moment. Son visage joyeux se transforma en une moue inquiète.

- Ala, Tsu-kun… Tu vas bien ?

Malgré sa fatigue, Tsuna se força à redresser la tête et à sourire. Il acquiesça pour ne pas inquiéter sa mère et se leva pour lui dire bonjour. Toujours préoccupée, sa mère lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir très bien dormit… Un bon petit-déjeuner te fera du bien !

Elle retourna en cuisine préparer le repas de son fils sans se rendre compte que ce dernier était figé sur place.

Petit. Déjeuner.

Tout ce qui lui était arrivé en une seule semaine lui revint en mémoire et une sombre aura apparut autour de lui, faisant frissonner Fuuta qui se recula, et froncer des sourcils Reborn. Les yeux cachés par ses mèches, Tsuna se rassit doucement, attendant la prochaine catastrophe qu'il était sûr allait lui arriver.

Au même moment, la porte sonna. Tsuna tressaillit, mais ne bougea pas, obligeant Bianchi à aller ouvrir. Elle-même jeta un regard inquisiteur au jeune homme au comportement si étrange. Reborn grimpa sur la chaise à côté du futur dixième parrain Vongola et interrogea sèchement :

- Tsuna, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tsuna ne répondit pas, intriguant encore plus Reborn. Il voulu reprendre son interrogation, mais à ce moment là, Bianchi réapparue en soupirant avant d'aller chercher son masque dans la cuisine. Yamamoto la suivit avec, sur le dos, un Gokudera qui avait perdu connaissance.

- Yo ! On est venu te rendre visite, Tsuna !

Mais Tsuna ne répondit toujours pas.

- Tsuna ?

Yamamoto cligna des yeux, surprit par le manque de réponse. Tsuna n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise et lui tournait le dos, l'ignorant royalement. Ce qui n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de son meilleur ami… Il se renfrogna un peu et son regard se dirigea aussi naturellement vers Reborn. Mais ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de sauter par terre pour rejoindre l'adolescent.

- P'tit gars, chuchota Yamamoto quand Reborn fut sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Tsuna ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il est comme ça depuis ce matin. Et hier, il a agit bizarrement aussi. Je crois qu'il a eu un cauchemar assez traumatisant.

- Un cauchemar ?

Reborn hocha la tête. La voix effrayée de Fuuta s'éleva alors doucement, se cachant derrière les jambes de Yamamoto tout en regardant Tsuna qui n'avait toujours pas bougé un muscle.

- Tsuna-nii fait peur… Murmura l'expert des classements.

Yamamoto ne pu s'empêcher de hausser ses sourcils de surprise. Tsuna ? Faire peur ? Pourquoi ?

Dans le brouillard de son inconscience, il semblerait que Gokudera ait réussi à tout entendre. Comme on pouvait l'attendre d'un génie. Il finit par grommeler.

- Pose-moi par terre… Crétin de baseballeur…

- Oh ! Tu es réveillé, Gokudera ?

Seul un grognement impatient lui répondit, et il sourit avant de reposer par terre le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui se remettait doucement de sa crise anti-Bianchi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le Juudaime ? Fut la première chose qu'il demanda quand il fut sûr de tenir sur ses jambes sans tomber. Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçu furent deux haussement d'épaule, et quatre regard se dirigèrent vers le cœur de leur souci, toujours immobile. La patience relative de Reborn ayant atteint sa limite, il voulut interroger son élève plus durement. Mais à ce moment là, la Mama revint.

- Voilà ton petit-déjeuner, mon chéri. Mange bien, tu es tellement frêle.

Elle sourit avant de passer une main gentille dans ses cheveux et de retourner en cuisine, pour préparer une autre tournée de toasts qu'elle venait de déposer devant son fils chéri. Fils qui lorgnait sur les toasts avec un regard vide. Son expérience, son Hyper Intuition et son destin lui disaient clairement qu'il ne toucherait aucune de ces tartines préparées avec amour par sa mère.

Lentement, sa main se tendit pourtant vers le pain grillé si tentant. Il frémit en entendant soudainement une voix.

- Bwahahahaha ! Baka-Tsuna, c'est à moi !

Lambo, inconscient de ce qu'il risquait sauta sur la table et prit en main deux des tartines qu'il avala goulûment avant d'en prendre d'autre. Il ne remarqua pas la main figée de Tsuna, prête à se saisir du toast que le jeune Bovino venait d'engloutir. L'étrange sentiment de la veille revint en force, et il serra le poing.

Quelques personnes frémirent de peur. Yamamoto et Fuuta se reculèrent instinctivement face à l'intensité qu'avait prit ce que dégageait leur ami et grand frère. Jamais ils n'avaient senti quelque chose de semblable chez le normalement joyeux jeune homme. Bianchi revint rapidement, ce demandant ce qui se passait, et quel était l'ennemi, mais s'arrêta net en reconnaissant la personne qui déployait une telle aura. Rebron frissonna, la sensation de danger l'électrisant agréablement.

Gokudera, lui ne vit qu'une seule chose. L'abruti de bovin venait de piquer le petit déjeuner de son Dixième du Nom. Et donc, c'était lui le responsable des malheurs de son boss. Grondant, il sortit ses dynamites.

- Stupide veau ! Comment oses-tu manger le repas du Juudaime !

- Alala ? Bakadera, as-tu oublié le respect que tu me dois ? Fit l'idiot de service en se curant le nez, l'estomac plein.

Il restait alors tout de même deux tartines. Persistant, Tsuna essaya d'en prendre une autre. Si seulement il avait réussi, peut-être que le reste ne se serait pas passé de cette manière. Mais le destin aimant s'acharner, et l'Hyper Intuition toujours juste, l'explosion des dynamites de Gokudera souffla le contenu de sa table.

Il vit au ralentit l'assiette voler sur le mur pour finir par s'écraser et se briser en petit morceau. Les tartines s'explosèrent elles aussi joyeusement sur le mur, ou certains morceaux restèrent collé et d'autres allèrent rejoindre le reste de l'assiette.

Tsuna craqua.

* * *

Après moult explosions et cris de terreur et de douleurs, tout avait finit par se calmer. Beaucoup avaient des traces de brûlures ou des bleus avec la marque de poing. Reborn, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Fuuta et I-pin, qui n'avaient rien fait ce matin là, étaient les seuls intacts, mais n'osaient pas bouger un sourcil, de peur que Tsuna se rappelle de leur existence.

Le Gardien de la Pluie observa la rangé parfaite de mafieux à genoux qui s'étalait dans le jardin des Sawada. Il frissonna en imaginant ce qui aurait pu lui arriver s'il avait lui aussi joué un rôle dans cette mascarade. Ce n'était pas, pour une fois, un jeu auquel il avait envi de jouer…

Gokudera était terrifié, aussi blême que ses cheveux. Mais plus que la peur, c'était la mortification qui dominait chez lui à l'idée d'avoir déclenché la colère du Dixième du Nom. Lambo gisait à ses pieds, inconscient. Ryohei, passant par là pour son jogging avait lui aussi subi la fureur de Tsuna. Mais lui, malgré les trace de brûlure et la douleur de ses blessures était plus excité que jamais. Il avait toujours su que Sawada était un mec extrême, sa conviction s'en trouvait renforcé. Il le fallait absolument dans son club de boxe !

Hibari aussi était passé par là, attiré par la soif de sang qui se dégageait de l'Herbivore et qui irradiait dans une bonne partie de la ville. Mais maintenant, même lui était assit bien sagement en compagnie des autre herbivores alors que l'Omnivore devant lui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Oui, Tsuna avait grandit dans son estime, même s'il était furieux d'être ainsi humilié, il savait quand s'arrêter. Il tenait à peine debout, de toute les manières, et l'Omnivore devant lui n'aurait pas hésité à lui casser chacun des os de son corps pour qu'il se tienne tranquille.

La seule chose qui le réjouissait, c'était la présence de sa Némésis dans une position tout aussi humiliante. Chrome était partie faire des courses à Namimori, et avait voulu en profiter pour saluer son boss si gentil. Seulement, en arrivant chez les Sawada, elle avait soudainement ressentit une aura de fureur telle qu'elle en avait perdu connaissance. Mukuro avait alors prit le dessus pour la défendre, et avait donc lui aussi fait face à la vrai colère du Ciel.

Il savait que les personnes patientes étaient les plus dangereuses quand elles étaient en colère. Mais jamais il aurait pu imaginer une telle rage chez le petit boss si naïf. Et pourtant…

Sa Flamme flambait fièrement sur son front alors qu'il dardait un regard meurtrier sur toutes les personnes qui étaient sagement agenouillées devant lui. Assis dans la seule chaise encore intacte, les jambes croisées et les mains soigneusement posés sur son genou, Tsuna attendait de nouveau patiemment. L'air ténébreux de son visage soulignait l'orange irisé de ses yeux flamboyant.

Sa mère arriva joyeusement, sans sembler se rendre compte ni de l'état déplorable de son salon, ni que tout les amis de son fils étaient dans un état encore plus lamentable dans son jardin.

- Tiens, Tsu-kun, fit la mère avec un grand sourire.

- Merci Ka-san, répondit doucement son fils de sa voix grave, provoquant quelques frissons.

Nana sourit, et se fit la réflexion en retournant dans sa cuisine que son fils avait grandit.

Cette fois, le destin pouvait aller se faire voir. Il prit avec régal une tartine encore chaude et la porta à sa bouche. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il savoura chacune des tartines qui lui étaient offerte. Ayant terminé son plat, il se releva fièrement, et les invités se mirent à trembler, parfois de peur, de rage, ou d'excitation. Les fixant un par un, il feula sourdement :

- Le prochain qui m'empêche de manger, je le massacre sans préavis. Clair ?

Tous hochèrent la tête dans un seul mouvement.

Reborn sourit et un sentiment de fierté s'épanoui en lui. Ça, c'était un vrai boss.

* * *

C'est comme ça qu'est née la première règle de survie pour la Dixième Génération Vongola.

Ne jamais, _jamais_ déranger le Dixième du Nom lors de ses repas, si l'on voulait survivre.

Aux cours des années, nombres de Mafieux tentèrent l'expérience, aillant du mal à croire la rumeur qui murmurait que le Dixième se montrait encore plus cruel que Reborn-sama lui-même si on le dérangeait quand il mangeait. Comment une personne si malingre et si naïve pourrait être aussi monstrueuse ?

La Varia aussi en fit les frais, et durent refuser les missions pendant plusieurs semaines d'affilées après avoir rendue une visite surprise aux Gardiens. Xanxus, bien qu'ayant toujours du mal à le digérer, dû reconnaitre que Tsuna pouvait peut-être être digne de la place de Parrain.

Certains Gardiens même, (surtout deux carnivores n'aimant pas être dominé) firent plusieurs fois l'expérience désastreuse de vouloir embêter Tsuna lors de ses repas. Ils apprenaient leurs leçons pour quelques semaines avant de retrouver le courage de se confronter à la personne qui avait réussi à gagner leur estime.

Cette règle s'appliquait jusqu'aux familles ennemies, qui apprirent à essayer de tuer le Dixième parrain seulement pendant ses heures de travails. Car si jamais leur opération échouait (ce qui se vérifiait à chaque fois) leur hommes étaient toujours dans un état mental potable, contrairement aux fois où ils revenaient terrorisés et paranoïaque du moindre bruit autour d'eux.

Dino se jugea chanceux de ne pas avoir dû endurer ce qu'avait du faire subir Reborn à Tsuna pour le transformer ainsi. Reborn eu un sourire en coin et déclara qu'il n'avait rien fait. Bien entendu, Dino ne cru pas un mot de ce qu'il dit. Après avoir reçu une calotte derrière la tête pour oser douter de la parole de son ancien tuteur, Dino (se frottant toujours le crâne) lui demanda alors ce qui était arrivé à son mignon petit frère pour être changé à ce point.

Reborn répondit simplement que c'était une histoire de destinée et de toast.

Dino ne comprit pas. Le sourire de Reborn s'élargit.

* * *

_**FIN**_

X3

Et ouaip… À chaque fois qu'il sort de chez lui, il a toujours cette éternelle tartine à la bouche, alors… J'ai imaginé tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver !

J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS aussi inutile que drôle ! XD

Bye !

_**LASCKA**_


	2. SOPA

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que vous devez être furieux, et je le comprend, mais je suis en vacance et ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous écris. C'est pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et de beaucoup plus inquiétant.

Après ACTA et autre joyeuseté de ce genre, SOPA est de retour. Toujours le même principe, toujours la même rengaine. C'est très compliqué à résumé en quelques mots, alors regardez cette vidéo, elle vous expliquera mieux que moi ce qui se passait pour l'ACTA.

w w w . youtube watch?v=Qo00pGk8FkQ

Sachez que SOPA, c'est la même chose, avec simplement des noms différents.

Signez la pétition et partagez avec vos amis pour que le plus de monde possible soit au courant !

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Voici quelques liens pour ceux qui voudraient plus d'informations.

C'est en anglais, mais faites traduire par google au moins, parce que c'est vraiment important.

Obama Administration Revives SOPA Proposal To Make Unauthorized Streaming A Felony:

w w w . huffingtonpost 2013 / 08 / 07 / unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

SOPA died in 2012, but Obama administration wants to revive part of it:

w w w . washingtonpost blogs / the-switch / wp / 2013 / 08 / 05 / sopa-died-in-2012-but-obama-administration-wants-t o-revive-part-of-it/

Administration Can't Let Go: Wants To Bring Back Felony Streaming Provisions Of SOPA:

w w w . techdirt articles / 20130805 / 12472124074 / administration-cant-let-go-wants-to-bring-back-fel ony-streaming-provisions-sopa . shtml

Je ne sais jamais si les liens seront accepté par le site, alors n'hésitez pas, je répète, **N'HESITEZ PAS** à me MP pour me demander les adresses !

Partagez cela avec vos amis et votre famille, car c'est très très très important. On parle des AMV, des parodies des sites de partages de vidéos, mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos fictions ? Techniquement, on utilise des choses copyrighté pour les créer !

Alors réagissez ! ! Ce n'est pas parce que ça se passe en Amérique que ça ne nous concerne pas !

Merci d'avance à ceux qui écouteront, et bonne fin de vacances.

Lascka


End file.
